


The 2 New Students Prequel: Dawn's Story

by madjuan



Series: The 2 New Students [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Strong Language, Strong sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madjuan/pseuds/madjuan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will reveal The dark past of Dawn Berlitz, Mudflap, and how Dawn came to be Madjuan's friend later on. ***WARNING: MATURE READERS ONLY***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn's Beginning

Hello everyone! As you can tell by the title, this is yet another prequel. This story will feature new characters that may or may not appear in my final fanfiction. This fanfic focuses on Dawn ONLY. It will not focus on madjuan, Phineas, Ferb, chicken, or anyone in my other fanfictions. This fanfiction is rated M. so, if you’re under age, I highly suggest you get parental discretion. This story will explore Dawn’s past before she met madjuan and friends in the two new students: prequel. So, let’s begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Any names I use in this fanfiction are not mine. I do not own transformers, or any of their names. They belong to Hasbro. This is just for fun. Any songs I use (if any) are not mine. They belong to their respectful owners/labels. So let’s begin.

***Warning: this story is rated M. it contains sexual content, some strong language, and some nudity. If under age, Parental discretion is strongly advised.***

P.S: this story is entirely through dawn’s eyes. It’s in first person perspective, except for the beginning, which is in third person. I will let you know when it switches from third person to first person. Let’s start.

 

Present day.

Madjuan opens the door to his house. Him and dawn walk in. they set their stuff down, and both head for Madjuan’s bed. Dawn was wearing 4-inch shorts and sandals with a tank top shirt, while madjuan is in his signature black jacket and black sweats. 

“Thank you again for curing me from my heart failure madjuan. I don’t know what I would do with out you.” Said Dawn, as she put her hands on her lap.

“Dawn, you know I would do anything for you. I love you.” Madjuan said, as he brushed her cheek.

“ I love you too madjuan” said dawn.

“Then prove it to me…” he said as he put his hand on her leg.

“Madjuan…” 

Just before she could say anything else, he kissed her passionately. Her eyes drooped closed, and she kissed back. Madjuan put his hand from her face, and slid it down her arm, to her leg, and then up her leg into her shorts. From there, he put his hand down her shorts, and into her white panties. He slowly started pushing his fingers into her vagina. She let out a pleasurable moan, which she hadn’t done since her time in sinnoh. Madjuan took off her shorts and they fell to her ankles. He took off her sandals, and took off his shirt. Dawn took off her shirt and lied down on the bed. Then madjuan took off her bra and her panties. As her panties dropped to her ankles, he put his hands on her inner thighs, and rubs them slowly. He then took off his pants and boxers. He got his dick and put it in her vaginal area. She let out a painful moan, knowing her virginity was slipping away to madjuan, and vise versa. Her legs were twitching as the pain increased.

“Mad…juan” she said painfully. “…It hurts”

“It’s supposed to hurt. It just means you’re still a virgin. It’s hurting me too.”

“Madjuan, keep doing it. I like it.” She said, as he brushed her cheek. 

Madjuan did so and pushed it in and out of her vagina. She kept moaning painfully. The pain soon turned into pleasure for dawn, as did for madjuan. She kept moaning pleasurably, and kissed madjuan softly. They both got tired, and got underneath the covers of Madjuan’s bed. They fell asleep, both embracing each other. Dawn woke up several hours later. She woke up and she thought of how she hadn’t told madjuan of her past.

*A/N: from here on out, this story will be from Dawn’s POV. Also, everything from here will be her thoughts. *

My dear madjuan. I wish I could tell you everything. While I did tell you everything about myself, you might not know the entire truth of my dark times in the sinnoh region…

7 months earlier…

I woke up, warm in my bed. I was kinda sad that ash and Brock had left sinnoh, but I kinda got over it pretty fast. I had herd my mom calling me for breakfast for sometime. I got up, went into my bathroom, put on my bra, put on fresh panties, put my skirt on, put my shirt on, and washed up. I went downstairs, where my two pokemon, piplup and bunnery were. There upon the table were some pancakes my mom had made me. After I ate, I went outside for some training. About 2 hours in, I saw a man coming down from the path to sandgem town. He was no ordinary man. He was very tall. He had a blue coat on and he looked as if he was French. He came up to me and looked at me weird. 

“Excuse me, um, Mr.…” I said.

“ hhhhhmmmmm… that hair… those blue eyes… are you Dawn Berlitz?” he said, in a strong French accent.

“Um, yes. What do you need? And who are you?” I asked him.

“Ah. My apologies, ms. Berlitz. I am whom they call Mudflap. I work for a modeling company run right here in the sinnoh region. I wanted to ask you something. Since you looked so stunning at this year’s grand festival, I wanted to know if you would do some modeling work for me” he said as he smiled.

“Um, I don’t know…”

Just then my mom came literally out of nowhere and spoke to mudflap. She had asked what was going on and he told her he wanted me to be a model for a company. She had apparently heard of the company. She told him that I would love to be a model. After he asked me again, I kind of agreed to become a model. He said that no pokemon were allowed at the studio, so I had to leave them in my room. I packed my favorite clothes, and I walked with mudflap to his limo. It was so amazing! I had never rode in a limonene before! Eventually, we arrived in hearthome city, where the studio was. He told me to put on a specific dress. I went into my dressing room, and put on the dress he wanted. I heard him say “come out! Don’t be shy.” The dress was really short, and it barley covered my panties. I came out onto the catwalk and gave it my best. Mudflap didn’t like it one bit.

“ It’s all wrong!” he said to me. “Again! From the top.” 

I did it again. It still wasn’t good enough. I must have tried 30 more times after that. It was already night. Mudflap had taken me into his limo to drive me home. It was complete silence between us the entire time. Was I that bad? I had no clue. We arrived at my house, and I was just about to get out when he pulled my arm back in.

“You weren’t half bad dawn,” he said to me. “But…”

“But what?” I asked.

“But you’ve got to loosen up more. Be wilder. Have you ever had sex?” he asked me.

“What!? Of course not! I’m still a virgin.” I told him.

“Tell you what,” he said, as he put his hand on my lap. “ I have a little homework for you. When you go to bed tonight, lock your door, put on something comfortable, go into your bed, under the covers, reach down there, and touch yourself.” He said. “Just explore. It’ll loosen you up for sure. I’ll be back for you in the morning. Goodnight dawn.” He said.

He closed the door to his limo and it sped off. I went upstairs, and changed from my dress into a tank top shirt with just my panties on. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes. I didn’t sleep in all night. I was thinking about the catwalk again. I got my hand and I slowly put it in my panties. I felt in between my legs and I touched my vagina. It felt so good. I closed my eyes and I felt pleasure. My eyes drooped closed as I long for more. I turned around and laid on my stomach as I continued touching it. I kept rubbing it, and I was moaning pleasurably. 

“ah. Aahh. Aaahhh.” I said as I continued. I went deeper into my vagina, causing more moaning as I went. Eventually, my panties were wet. Soaking wet. My legs twitched as I continued rubbing. I got my other hand and rubbed my inner thigh with it. My panties got even more wet as I continued rubbing my thigh. I finally had a full release from my vagina. It felt sssssssooooooo good. Then I realized it was already 6:00 am. Mudflap would be arriving soon. I quickly got up and got a new set of panties and got dressed. I waited for his limo, which was right on time. I did the catwalk again, and Mudflap said I was amazing.

Days went by and I started failing again. I went home and put some water in my bathtub to take a bath. I kept my hair up, cause it took forever for me to get it into its form. I took off my shirt and bra, my shorts, and my panties and stepped into the bathtub. I stopped the water and laid back. I thought about the day, which stressed me out. I then put my hands under the water, near my belly button. I put them further down, to my vagina. I put both my hands in. ooooooohhhhhhhh the pleasure. I seeked a full release, as my legs twitched. 

“mmmm… mmmm… ah! My legs” I felt a sharp pain in both my legs. I struggled to get up, but I couldn’t. My legs had collapsed for some odd reason. 

“I can’t feel them. What’s wrong?” I said, as I lay there in the bathtub, crippled. Not being able to move.

 

Well, that’s the first chapter of the 2 new students prequel: Dawn’s story. How’d you all like it? Please read and review!

A/N: before you say anything, I’m not a pervert. I did this for fun. That’s why this story is rated M. I don’t know when chapter 2 will go up, so be patent. Until next time, see yah!


	2. Kenny, Mudflap, And Leaving Sinnoh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawn gets into more life drama. eventually, it costs her her home.

So here we are with chapter 2. this will probably be an two-shot fanfiction. So here is chapter 2 of The 2 New Students Prequel: Dawn’s Story. Here we go!

 

As soon as I realized I couldn’t move, I drained the water. It had finished draining AFTER I had realized that if someone came looking for me, they would see me naked. I had to think of something. Mom wasn’t home, so I had to yell for one of the neighbors to come help me. I yelled so hard, but no one heard me. I remembered it was the twinleaf festival, and I was the only idiot who stayed home alone. Then I heard someone come up the stairs, and they stood next to the door. 

“Hello?” I asked. “Is anyone there?”

“Yes. I’m here. You left your sandals over at the studio. I’ll leave them here by your bed. Goodnight Dawn” he said. I had recognized his voice. It was Mudflap. 

“Mudflap! Help! I can’t get out!”

“What do you mean you can’t get out? Of where?” 

“The bathtub. My legs gave out and I can’t walk. I need help. Please!”

“Ok. I’ll help. Where are your clothes? I don’t want to see you naked. I have respect for girls.” He said.

“In my closet. There’s a night gown hanging from the hanger” I said.

“And where are your panties?” he asked.

“They’re in my clothes cabinet. Hurry Mudflap. Please.”

“Ok. I’m going to open this door. I’m not going to look at you. I’m gong to close my eyes, and I’m going to throw them to you in your bathtub. Put them on, and I’ll come in and carry you to your bed. Ok?” he explained.

“Ok. Go ahead.”

He opened the door, and closed his eyes as he opened it. He tossed them both to me, and I caught them. I put my panties on and then my nightgown. I gave the signal for him to come in. he came in and picked me up. He grabbed the back of my legs with one hand and grabbed my neck in the other. He took me to my bed, and put me under the covers.

“Go to sleep. Don’t come in tomorrow if you still can’t walk. It won’t be a problem.” He said caringly. 

“Mudflap…”

“I have to go now. I’ll see you later” he said as he left. 

“Ok. See you” I said.

The next morning I woke up and I could walk again. I got up, got dressed, rented a bike, and went to hearthome city to the dance studio. 

“Dawn. You can walk? You feel better?”

“Yes. I feel much better. What do you have for me today?” I said.

“Well, I have an instructor for you. His name is Kenny. I won’t be your instructor anymore unfortunately.”

I frowned when he said that he wouldn’t be instructing me anymore. But my friend Kenny was being my instructor. I was so delighted. We went backstage to work on my walk.

“Wrong! Wrong!! Do it again!”

“Kenny, I’m trying. Please bare with me-“

“Shut up bitch. I control you.” He said to me.

“Kenny? What?

“Did you not fucking here me? I said-“

“I heard what you said! Why are you being mean?”

“I’m done for today. Get out of here bitch.” He said angrily. I told the manager of the modeling place and he said he would look into it. I went home and changed into my nightgown and went to sleep. 

8 days went by and he was still being mean to me. I finally got mad with him and told Mudflap. He told Kenny that if he kept cursing and hurting me that he would be expelled from the program.

Then another 5 days went by and that’s when it happened. I tried so hard to perfect this walk, and…

“Dawn, what the fuck do you keep doing? Fucking fix this shit right now bitch.

I finally snapped.

“NO. YOU fix it Kenny. I have been trying my hardest for you. I thought you were my friend. But I guess not. I would rather-“

Then he slapped my cheek, and I fell on the floor.

“DON’T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT!” he yelled. “I AM YOUR INSTRUCTOR YOU FUCKING BITCH.”

He kicked me while I was on the floor. And again, and again.

“MAYBE THAT’LL TEACH YOU TO STOP DISSOBEYING-“

Then Mudflap came out of nowhere and got him by the neck and pinned him against the wall.

“Maybe you didn’t understand Kenny. I TOLD YOU SPECIFICLY NOT TO HURT HER! WHAT DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?” Mudflap yelled.

“I understood completely. She doesn’t learn.” 

“No. YOU don’t learn. What’s the #1 rule of a man?” he asked Kenny.

“Be as violent as possible?”

“NO! IT’S NEVER HIT A GIRL YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!” he yelled.

He let him go. Kenny fell to the floor and gagged as he fell.

“I’m finished with you Kenny. You’re expelled. You will not be allowed anywhere near dawn. Get out of my studio. NOW!

Kenny had gotten up and ran away. Mudflap came to me and saw that I was bleeding.

“Are you ok?” he asked me.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” I said weakly.

“The performances are tomorrow. Go home, and get some rest. They’re going to be a challenge. I’m sorry about Kenny. I’ll see to it that he leaves the Sinnoh region.

“Ok. Can you take me home?” I asked.

“Sure dawn. Sure.”

I went home and rested. I woke up the next morning and saw on the news that Kenny had been expelled from the Sinnoh region. The performance was tonight. So I practiced all day. It was time and I went and did my best. They then announced the winners.

“And the winner of the modeling tournament is… Dawn Berlitz!”

When the judge said my name, I jumped and was so happy. I went home and everyone congratulated me. I went to sleep. I felt something really hot. I woke up and looked outside. It looked all red. There were flames all over. I opened my window and I realized what it was. A forest fire.

I heard my mom screaming from the top of her lungs, “get out! Get out!” I got my clothes and got out of my house. When I got out, I realized my pokeballs were still in my room. “My pokemon!” I screamed just as the house exploded. The firefighters arrived and put the fire out. All of twinleaf town had been burned to a crisp. All my memories were gone. I couldn’t believe it. Mudflap had arrived at the scene, along with the champion, Cynthia. They had told me that the fire was under investigation. I fell asleep at around 2 o’ clock. I woke up later on at around 7 o’ clock. Then they had told me what had happened.

“This fire was not started by natural causes. It was…” Cynthia couldn’t finish. 

“Kenny. Kenny started the fire. He wanted to get back at you for telling me about him.” Said Mudflap. 

“We can’t keep them here. They’ve got to leave sinnoh. We can’t continue to put them in danger.” Said Cynthia.

“Agreed. But, where to send them?”

“I have no idea Mudflap.”

“I think I can get them somewhere safe. Somewhere where Kenny would never find them.

He got a map and showed Cynthia where we should be sent.

“All right Mudflap. If you say so.” 

“Johanna, may we see you for a moment here?” Mudflap yelled.

My mom got up and headed for the two. I saw her head shake, and she came back and told me that we were leaving. We arrived at an airport and we boarded an airplane bound to parts unknown.

“Mudflap, where are we going?” I asked.

“My dear Dawn Berlitz. I have enjoyed working with you. You’re like my daughter. I’ve been there for you. You’ll be going somewhere safe. The person there will take care of you. I promise. I know he will.” Mudflap said.

“Who is he?” I asked.

“Believe me. You’ll know him when you see him.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Possibly dawn. Possibly. Take care. Goodbye.” Mudflap said, with a tear in his eye.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said “goodbye.” I got on the plane and it took off. Afterwards, we arrived at our new house. I was told that I had to enroll in the local school. It was 6 in the morning by that time. My mom drove me to the school and she registered me.

“Ok. Dawn Berlitz… you have. U.s history, Spanish, science, math, woodworking, acellus, and English. Any questions?” the counselor asked me.

“No. I don’t think so.” I said.

“Ok. I’m going to call the history teacher to come get you and take you to the history room. Hold on one second.” She said.

“Ok” I said.

“Ok dawn. Have a good day at school today. Bye.” My mom said.

“Bye mom. Love you” I said.

“I love you too dawn. Bye.” She said as she left.

“Yes. We have a new student in. her name is dawn Berlitz. She has no clue how to get to your class. Can you please come get her? Ok. Bye.” She said as she hung up the phone.

“He’ll be down here in a few.” She said.

He came in from a doorway and told me he was the history teacher. I introduced myself and he took me to his classroom. He told me to wait outside. He announced my name and I walked in. he said to sit wherever I liked. And that’s when I saw him…

I sat down right next to him and he introduced himself.

“Hi there. I’m madjuan. This is my friend, chicken.” The boy said.

“Nice to meet you too madjuan.” I said. 

Present day.

And now I can’t tell you that because I don’t want to cause more trouble for you then your already in. because I love you madjuan. 

***Third person POV***

Somewhere in the sinnoh region, Mudflap was sitting at a desk. 

“I wonder how she’s doing…” he thought. “I wonder if he’s taking care of her.” 

Just then his phone rang.

“Hello? … Terradive? … What’s wrong? … You’re kidding! … Ok. I’ll meet you at lake unknown. … Ok. Bye”

He got his coat and boarded a plane for where Terradive had told him.

“what have you done now boss?”

 

Well, that’s the end. And now you all know how Dawn met madjuan. Next, hopefully within the week I’ll be doing Phineas and ferb’s prequel. So please leave a simple comment on what you all thought of my first M rated fanfiction. So please review! Until next time, see yah!


End file.
